Go Wherever You Will Go
by ladyasile
Summary: Hiei's in makai, fighting in a civil war. Kurama's left waiting for him back in the ningenkai. Can a war and the possibility of death tear these two lovers apart? Will the war escalate to the ningenkai? HK. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was written because… I'm not sure why. Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! Well, it's a bit sad… or that's just me. Anyways, each chapter will hold a different song, hence the name of the story… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or _I'm sorry _by Buckcherry.

**

* * *

Go Wherever You Will Go**_

* * *

Oh I had a lot to say  
Was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

Hiei finished slaying the ring of demons around him. It had taken him the longest due to the fact that every single one was aiming for him. It drove him into a fit of rage, which came in handy in the end. So far, he had spent two months in the Makai. And in all that time, not once did he contact his beloved. The fire demon felt a bit bad, but he was certain that Kurama understood. After all, he had to do it, and the fox knew that.

_  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. _

Having cleaned his sword free of all the blood and dirt, he headed to Mukuro's stronghold for much needed rest. Unfortunately, demon world had been experiencing a civil war between demons that wanted to break through to the human world, and those that opposed them. Both sides held compelling arguments that held no interest to Hiei, he would leave that to the rulers. He laid on his messy bed and thought about all the humans he knew in demon world. The only one that he cared for more was Kurama, and he was certain that the war would end before it could escalate to other worlds. The fire demon closed his eyes and fell asleep, waiting silently for the fights yet to come.

_  
This time I think I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
We get older and blame turns to shame  
'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered. His eyes were solely concentrated on the window that the fire demon still used to enter through. He would have laughed at the thought of Hiei coming in through the window if it didn't cause him to feel a pang of pain deep in his chest. He sighed and went over to his bed. His mind began to think of all the things that Hiei could be doing now. None of them involved death… And he hoped it stayed that way. Though he often felt that he didn't deserve to love at all, he knew that he was lucky and blessed to have it for so long. "Please, come back soon. My only wish is for you to be safe and happy. Nothing more." Kurama bit his lip and fought back the tears hidden behind his jade eyes.

_  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry. _

The fire demon woke up with a jolt. It was still night, but he had had a dream… It was pleasant to say the least to him. "Hn… I'm still dreaming of you, Kurama," he said with a yawn. He laid back down and slept for the remaining hours that he had left.

_  
Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry_

The sunlight entered his room and woke him up. Kurama sat on his bed and stretched. The night had been kind to him for the first time in ages. The dream he had was actually a memory of the first time he gave himself to Hiei, one of his most cherished memories. The fox stood up and began to get ready for the day, even though today he didn't need to work at all. Once he was done grooming himself, he tidied up his home and ate a light breakfast. Regrettably, he had turned on the television and images of a war-torn country were being passed. They were gruesome, and he felt awful for the humans living in that country… And yet, he only thought about Hiei's welfare. Nothing in this world kept him from thinking about his beloved.

_  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue  
I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds  
And baby the way you make my world go 'round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.  
I'm sorry baby.  
I'm sorry baby, Yeah.  
I'm sorry._

"Now, then… Are you all ready to fight? Things are getting more hectic by the minute and, we don't exactly have time nor luck on our side. That means only one thing- You pathetic weaklings have the entire demon world on your shoulder, so don't screw it up!" Mukuro barked. She had been disappointed in some of their performances in battle lately. Hiei actually sided with her in this. He was one of the few that actually fought with everything he had, without playing games or being afraid to die.

"The war's not over by a long-shot…" the fire demon muttered as he ignored the rest of his Commander's babbling. He now solely focused on finishing the war, so he could return to his love. "Soon, Kurama, soon," he vowed.

* * *

TBC…?

* * *

A/N: Continue or not? And the song is from Hiei's point of view, just so you know. I think there will be like four more chapters or so, only if people are interested though. I feel that I should dedicate this to my two friends in the military. I can only wish them luck. Oh, and the war-torn country reference came from watching the news. I just happened to hear about how things are in Darfur. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Go Wherever You Will Go**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: Don't own "Calling You" by Blue October or YYH.

_

* * *

_

There's something I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away

"Do you really have to go?" Kurama asked Hiei as he looked underneath the bed for his sword. It seemed strange that he would've misplaced his sword, but as long as he found it, it would be okay. He heard Kurama's question and he wished he could answer the opposite of what he was about to.

He took a deep breath. "I'm the heir to Mukuro's palace and territory, fox, so I have to go," he explained for what must be the hundredth time now. There wasn't a response from his love, but he pretended to not notice and kept looking.

Next to him, he saw Kurama lower himself to his level. "Here," he said and handed him his katana. "Sorry, I took it," he mumbled, eyes half-lidded and already stained with tears. The site of his beloved like this made him almost look away. However, he was known for his strength, so he stood up and offered his hand to Kurama, who took it. Both stood, in front of one another, eyes not daring to meet.

"I promise to come back to you," he vowed. "If it wasn't because of a war in Makai, then I'd never return until you wished to." His hold on the fox's hand tightened. He lifted Kurama's head up with his fingers on his chin. "My life is with you, don't forget that," he said and pulled the redhead into a tight embrace.

_  
So expect me to be  
Calling you to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile  
_

"His wound is deep, too deep to heal with my abilities," he heard through chaos called noise. Many of the noises consisted of yelling, groaning, and for some odd reason, crying. It wasn't that demons did not cry, but it had been so long since he had heard the crying of a demon. "We'll need to use a more painful method to close him up, I'm afraid. Do we have any one here that can put him to sleep so it won't hurt him?" He knew they were talking about him.

His fingers felt a cold liquid running from his body to the bed where he was placed on. There was no light, or at least for him there wasn't. He couldn't open his eyes to see anything, there wasn't enough energy in his body to do that.

"Damn it, this is going to hurt, but if you can live through the pain, then… Ready?"

A sharp pain overwhelmed him. It felt the same as when he got his third eye implanted by Shigure. Though he knew he had shouted out in pain, he heard nothing. The screaming he emitted was muffled by the screams of others in there.

_  
Chorus  
I will keep calling you to see  
If you're sleeping, are you dreaming  
If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me  
I can't believe you actually picked me  
_

"You wanted to meet me here, Hiei? What's the occasion?" Standing in front of him was a teenaged Kurama. He wasn't wearing his usual school uniform for the first time in what felt like years. In fact, it surprised him to see him dressed in such a casual way, but he kept that to himself.

As he often did, he jumped down from the tree that he had used from time to time as his and Kurama's meeting place. "I wanted to ask you something," he answered, trying to ignore how divine the fox demon looked with the wind blowing his hair and the sun hitting his eyes, and making them look much more youthful than he was.

Grinning, Kurama nodded. "About what?" he asked, putting his hands into his pockets.

Hiei smirked. "It appears you already know. What's the point of me telling you now, fox?" he teased. He saw an eyebrow go up on his kitsune's face. It pleased him to see how free Kurama felt around him. When it was just them, alone, he felt that sharp connection that was similar and unlike the one between his sister and himself.

"Indeed, but I'd love to hear you say it. It's only fair since I said it first," he retorted.

"I love you," he said, almost turning it into a mutter, but went against it. And besides, the glow on Kurama's face was worth it.

_  
I thought that the world had lost it's sway  
It's so hard sometimes  
Then I fell in love with you  
Then came you  
And you took that away  
It's not so difficult  
The world is not so difficult  
You take away the old  
Show me the new  
And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you  
So while I'm on this phone  
A hundred miles from home  
I'll take the words you gave me and send them back to you  
_

"Kurama," he whispered. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was not in front of the tree where he had admitted his feelings for the fox. After turning his head, he noticed Mukuro sitting down in a chair.

She looked up to see him. "You're awake. That's good," she said, smiling for a brief moment. "Looks like you proved the healers wrong, Hiei. Just don't try another stunt like that, and you'll live," she said, in a stern tone that failed to live up its usual effects.

He nodded, too weak to do anything else. Inside, he wanted to see his fox, but just seeing a familiar face was good enough for him. Deciding to listen to Mukuro, he laid his head back down and closed his eyes.

"I'll be sure to let Kurama know that you're still alive, okay?" she asked and left the room. He reminded himself to thank her later for that.

_  
I only want to see  
If you're okay when I'm not around  
Asking "if you love me"  
I love the way you make it sound  
Calling you to see  
Do I try too hard to make you smile?  
To make us smile_

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Go Wherever You Will Go**

**Chapter 3**

A/N: I'm sorry for any big mistakes in this chapter. I'm literally blind. Anyways, there's one more chapter to go before this is over. Thank you for the reviews! I appreciate it all of it! Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: Don't own "_Here Without You_" by 3 Doors Downs or YYH.

_A hundred days had made me older  
since the last time that I've saw your pretty face _

"Are you seeing it?" Yusuke asked him over the phone. Though he was aware of their current positions, he nodded, too shocked to do anything else.

The war Hiei had gone off to had now escalated beyond the control of the Reikai and Makai. It seemed odd that Koenma had not gotten them or anyone else to help, but then again the last time they ever saw each other was supposed to be the final meeting.

Kurama bit his lower lip. "How is this going to turn out? Do you think we should intervene?" he asked. They both knew what the right decision would be, but their lives had changed so much in the few years they had left their former roles. It wasn't difficult to go back, but now there were more hazards.

He heard a sigh. "It's the right thing to do, despite what the Reikai would like." The beating of his heart increased. Though he didn't comment on it, he had heard the anxiety in Yusuke's voice.

"Yes, of course. There's no other way," he uttered over the phone. They hung up, already knowing what the other would do. This was a chance he had, a chance to find Hiei and bring him back. It had been far too long now, and he wanted to feel Hiei's warmth near him.

_A thousand lights had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
_

Though he had not been able to move from the wretched bed that they had tied him to, Hiei had heard the news. They were losing, and not just by a bit either. It made him more eager to go off into battle, but Mukuro had kept him confined to bed rest until he healed. For some reason, not that it was unknown, she insisted on keeping him away from the most dangerous areas.

As though it was some kind of omen, he had begun to dream more and more of Kurama. His body ached for the soft caresses that they had shared. Yet a part of him kept telling him that he'd never feel it ever gain. And for the first time since Yukina, he became concerned. Not for himself, that never was it, but for the two people he loved in his life. And for those others that he didn't quite love, but didn't mind either. It had been the duty of the Makai to stop the enemy before they breached the Ningenkai, yet they failed.

_I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me  
_

Kurama looked on as Yusuke tried to calm Keiko down. She wept in his arms, holding the baby in her arms as tight as possible for her. The look on Yusuke's face reminded him of how Hiei had looked too. It made him cringe since it was now that he realized how bad Hiei must've hurt when he saw him. Yusuke kissed Keiko with tenderness, caressing her face and reassuring her that he would return to her.

It wasn't any different with Yukina and Kuwabara either. She had wanted to go with them, to fight alongside them, but Kuwabara tried to reason with her. Once the issue of their child came up, she, with reluctance, gave in into his wishes. They shared a long embrace and a brief kiss before departing from one another.

After both heartbreaking scenes, the trio had set out to find the area that had been hit as of recent. It wasn't surprising to see how devastated the are was now, or the lack of human living there. "Be careful, we might be ambushed any second," Kurama warned his two comrades.

_  
The miles just keep rolling  
as the people lead their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
but I hope that it gets better as we go  
_

"Damn this," he heard Mukuro's voice. "Hiei, you'll have to be released early, despite your injuries. We need as many demons as possible to fight off the enemy." Hiei understood at once.

Once he managed to drag himself outside their temporary base, his eyes widened at the sight that enfolded him. Though they were still in demon territory, he knew that the human realm was no better. Forming a fist with his hand, he flitted out into the open and began to aid his comrades.

It seemed that by seeing him again, his comrades managed to pick themselves up and continue fighting. Though Hiei had never learned any of their names, he knew that they were all fighting for the same thing, and he appreciated their effort. From small glances he managed to get, he saw as many of the demons he fought with were slain. Their blood scattered around them all, creating a deeper pool of death that marked them all.

_  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
_

"Yusuke!" Kurama shouted, shielding his eyes from the blinding light that was the attack someone had used on his teammate. He and Kuwabara stood side by side, paralyzed, and waiting to see if their friend was still standing. Once the light had dimmed, they didn't see him any longer.

Kuwabara grunted before going off to slay the nearest demon. Though they had all known that there was a risk of dying, it still was unbelievable to see it happen. Clutching his whip close to him, Kurama ran off after Kuwabara. They continued to slay as many enemies as possible, almost with twice the power now that they didn't have Yusuke with them.

With every blow, a mental image of Hiei fighting and suffering came into his mind. It was becoming far too much for him, but he knew that his comrade felt the same. They were fighting for something more now, that they had not had before.

_  
Everything I know,  
and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
_

The blood on the earth made it harder to move quicker, he noted. The sweat kept making his hand slippery against the hilt of the katana. The ache in his hands kept making him unhand the weapon, but he kept holding on to it as much as he could. If he lost his weapon, then he might die since his energy was depleted now.

A demon came charging at him, fast. He raised his sword up, intending on stabbing the demon, but it fell to the floor. The last thing he saw was the point of the blade the other demon carried, aiming for his chest.

_  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me_


	4. Chapter 4

**Go Wherever You Will Go**

* * *

A/N: Last chapter. Thank you all that have reviewed. Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

* * *

Light began to pierce his eyes. Kurama found himself opening them and allowing the light to get in. It took him a moment to realize that he was lying in a bed. It wasn't just any bed, it was his. There was noise in the room, and he noticed that it was the television. The morning news was on. It seemed that the weather update had come on. With a sigh, he sat up.

Raising his hand to his head, he pushed back stray locks of hair that obscured his vision. After getting that over with, he began to take notice of another noise that he heard. To his delight, it was the water in the bathroom. It sounded like the sink, which meant someone else was there. Knowing that he was not alone in the room made him feel ease up.

A moment later the person entered the room. "I see you're up now," he said to him. Kurama nodded, lips arching upwards. Hiei was alright, he was there, in front of him. At that moment he felt better than he had ever felt before. "What's with the smile and the tears?" Hiei asked as he approached him.

When Hiei was right in front of him, he took hold of one of his hands, brought it up to his lips, and kissed it. "I'm delighted to know you're here, Hiei," he said to Hiei. The demon blinked, an outcome of out being confused by his actions. "You won't leave me, will you?"

When Hiei didn't meet his eyes or even answer him, he looked up. There was a strange feeling deep within him, something that unsettled him. Before he could ask, Hiei brought him into an embrace. Hiei was trembling, but not so much that it was noticeable. Just feeling his lover's body quake made his tears run down his cheeks.

"I must, you know that," Hiei said to him, still refusing to let him go. In an instant, Kurama's world began to tear itself apart. Just like anyone else he had had in his life, Hiei would leave him. He knew it was selfish to want to keep Hiei all to himself, but he loved him too much to let him go.

Knowing the truth now, Kurama returned Hiei's embrace. "Please, don't get yourself killed," he muttered. Hiei nodded, a vain promise. There was nothing he could do for now, but Kurama hoped that what he had dreamt about would not happen. He vowed to protect Hiei and the three worlds, even if it was going to kill him. Life, in his opinion now, was not worth living if he did not have the one person that he loved so much like Hiei.

"I love you, Kurama."

"Hiei… I love you too."

* * *

End.


End file.
